SasuSaiThe 'Fun'
by DeadMistress123
Summary: This is my first BoyBoy romance, yaoi story so there won't be any so prevy sence in here. Just a make out. Please don't kill me if you don't enjoy it.


**SasuSai-The 'Fun'**

It was late night. The moon shone brightly on the starry sky. Sai was lying in bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. That evening, his team arrived back to Konohagure after they fought with Sasuke Uchiha. Sai had never seen him and that was the first time. And all the time, Sai couldn't stop thinking about him. His dark hair, onyx eyes and calm face. He was handsome. 'Am I gay?' Sai laughed tiredly. The mission had worn him out.

He was just about to fall asleep when a sound alerted him. It was like metal hitting softly to the wooden floor. The sound was soft, steady and continuously beating to the rhyme. And it was coming from his living room. Sai sat up. Who or what would be making that noise at this time and why was the person or thing in his apartment. There was only one way to find out. Sai slipped into his slippers and walked into the living room where the sound was coming from in his pajamas.

The room was just as he left. The drawing block was on the chair. Paint brushes and pencils were in a glass on the drawing block. His paintings were scattered on the floor. Everything looked fine except for one thing. There was a person seated on the end of his sofa, tapping his or her sword lightly on the floor. It was dark so Sai couldn't see the mysterious person clearly. "Hello?" he called. The tapping stopped and two scarlet eyes stared at him from the dark. Suddenly, Sai was afraid. Whoever owned those bloody eyes, is an Uchiha. And it can't be Kakashi because Kakashi only had one. The person stood up and stepped out of the shadows. Sai was shocked to see which Uchiha it was. The Uchiha was Sasuke.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and walked calmly towards Sai. As he walked, he spoke. "Surprised, aren't you?" . Sai stepped back and looked around for a weapon. "What do you want?" Sai asked, freaking out. "I came especially to see you." Sasuke answered as he studied his team replacement's expression. "Why would you want to see me? We barely know each other." Sai said as he spotted a kunai on the table which was stuck to the wall. He walked backwards to it as he prepared to snatch the kunai. Finally, Sai reached the table, snatched the kunai and held it in a defensive way. Sasuke chuckled and walked closer. What could a small kunai do to him? He was quick. Sasuke kicked the kunai out of Sai's hand. Sai gasped as his eyes went after the kunai. Suddenly, he was pushed to the wall and a strong hand held his throat, making him unable to breathe. Sai struggled to break free from the dangerous Uchiha but Sasuke's grip was like steel. Just as Sai thought that was the end on him, a very particular thing happened. Sasuke's lips crashed onto his.

Sai hadn't been more shocked in his life. He had never kiss before and definitely not a guy. This was his first kiss and it was shared by Sasuke Uchiha. And worse, Sasuke is a **guy**! Sasuke's grip loosened and his kiss deepened. Sai two pale hands were held together as he started to melt into the kiss. But after a moment, he snapped back to reality and pushed Sasuke off him with all his strength. Sasuke staggered back a few steps. Sai glared at the Uchiha. "What-what was that?" he shouted. Sasuke smirked a little and replied calmly "A kiss. Is something wrong with that?". "Yes! First of all: We are both guys and we shouldn't be doing this. Second: We don't even know each other. And lastly: You are a _**missing-nin**_!" Sai counted his fingers. Sasuke was smiling. Sai felt hot liked he was boiling. 'Is this what they call anger?' Sai asked himself. "I think you should go. Someone might saw you and you would be arrested." Sai said calmly and walked back into his bedroom. He flopped on his bed and sighed in relief as he thought his words might have send Sasuke back to where he came from and left the door open. But Sasuke was not going back. He walked into Sai's room (he thinks he owns the place. Lol. ) and sat on the bed-side, his onyx eyes boring into Sai's. " I thought I told you to leave. What are you still doing here?" Sai moaned tiredly. Sasuke took a while to answer the question. "I'll only go if I had my fun." .

Sai sat up. "There's nothing fun for you to do here." Sai said, confused at what fun Sasuke meant. Sasuke grinned and said "I'll show you what fun I want.". He suddenly climbed on top of Sai and kissed him passionately. Sai tried to push him off but Sasuke was stronger. Sasuke bit Sai's bottom lip for entrance but Sai refused to give way. So Sasuke left his mouth for a while as he traced along Sai's jawline. Sai moaned as his face turned red. As soon as, Sai's mouth gave way, Sasuke pushed his tongue into his mouth and explored the inside, not leaving an inch. Then, he kissed Sai one more time before taking off their shirts. Sai was too tired to stop Sasuke and he felt numb. After Sai's shirt was thrown to the floor, Sasuke kissed Sai's pale belly and chest. Sai flinched and told Sasuke to stop. His voice was barely above a whisper. "Sa-Sasuke! What-what are you doing? Please stop. Ahh…". Sasuke ignored Sai's request and continued his '_fun'._

_" _Sa-Sasuke! Stop it!" Sai succeeded in pushing Sasuke away for a while. Sasuke just stared at him, in an impatient way. Sai was panting. His face was red and he could feel himself heating up. Sai stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes with his ink ones. "Ple-please be...gentle." Sai said softly, looking down and embarrassed. Sasuke grinned. 'Now that's more like it,' he thought as he continued to kiss Sai, this time _gently_.

They were now making out and Sai was getting into it but Sasuke wanted to take it to the next level. He wanted to get in Sai's pants. And he did.

That night, moans were heard but thanks god, it did not disturb the sleeping neighbours.

The next day when Sai woke up, he found himself naked but half of his body was covered with a white sheet. Sai was confused at first but blushed madly as he remembered the night before. He must admit. He did enjoy the fun. Sai got dressed and went out to meet Naruto and Sakura. He hoped Sasuke would come back again and start the fun all over. And he knew Sasuke surely would.

~ The End! ~


End file.
